


Mosaïque City

by orphan_account



Category: LM.C
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mm~? Well, I'd have to say that it's a reward for me. I mean your hand on me like that? What's not to like?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mosaïque City

**Author's Note:**

> Neither of us condone rape, nor do we think it is funny. It was merely used in our RP to further the plot and introduce more drama.
> 
> Important Background information!
> 
> In the past of this storyline, Aiji had been raped twice in the space of a week, one time maya being there to witness it. This is the first sexual contact that they've had in a while. (not including an earlier scene where Aiji was drugged up on meds and thought he was dreaming when he and maya jerked each other off in the middle of the night.)

Aiji woke up groggily around midday, finding himself practically laying on top of Maya. He was surprised he was so relaxed, resting his chin on the other's chest and watching him sleep. He figured it was because the blonde was dead to the world, there was no way he could do anything when he was like this, not that Aiji thought he would, and the position gave him the upper hand, not that he needed it. He pressed feather light kisses up the side of Maya's neck and along his jawline, one hand affectionately twirling a lock of the other's hair through his fingers.

Maya was damn near unconscious at this point, sprawled out awkwardly on the mattress with Aiji on top of him. His breathing came out in short little puffs of breath as he dozed on, one arm slung over his eyes to block out the sun that liked to peak out from the curtains. Half of the blankets hung off of him, probably kicked off at one point or another during the night. Though the sudden sensation of being kissed had him stirring, whining in the back of his throat both at enjoying the sensation as well as frustrated that he had been awoken. Despite his qualms he opened his eyes, peering down at Aiji sleepily before cracking a smile.

'G'morning," he murmured groggily, pleased that Aiji was kissing him as his arms wrapped around the older man's waist lightly.

"Morning kitten." Aiji said softly, gently stroking some hair from the other's face and planting a chaste kiss to his lips. "Sorry I woke you." he muttered, shifting so that he was laying fully on top of the other, "Ah... that's better, now your hip isn't digging into my stomach... at least... I kinda hope it was your hip..." he muttered, blushing softly as he buried his face against Maya's neck, comforted by his scent and the fact that whatever happened, he was completely in control in this position.

"Y'know, I kinda like being called kitten," Maya chuckled softly, melting under the little kisses littering his face and shifting in his spot to allow Aiji to rest comfortably on top of him. "Mmf, it was my hip, don't get any funny ideas. I don't get random--" he paused in his comment, not wanting to freak Aiji out by letting him know that his previous "dream" was in fact reality. "Ah, you're so light," he changed the subject quickly, arms wrapping loosely around the older man's waist.

"You act enough like a kitten. Maybe we should just change your name to that." Aiji joked, raising an eyebrow at the other's half finished sentence but dismissed it as Maya being his usual self. He let out a little huff of annoyance at the blonde's comment. "Well It's not like I've been eating much lately" he muttered,pressing another, longer kiss to the blonde's lips, feeling a little more confident in this position.

"I do not act like a kitten! I act like a Maya. You just are weird," Maya teased, leaning up to give the older man a quick peck in return as he felt Aiji's lips meet his own. His day was already light years better than he'd had in weeks with Aiji's behaviour alone. "'I should get you something real to eat, then. Get some meat on your bones. I have enough to give you, too, though," he continued with a dimpled smile.

"You make cute little noises like a cat... you definitely sleep like a cat. And at least I'm not as weird as you. Kitten boy." Aiji teased, humming softly in contentment as the other kissed him back lightly. "Ahh... you're not going anywhere, I'm comfortable right now. You have to stay here and be my pillow." he muttered, bringing a hand up to poke one of those dimples with a finger. "That better not be an innuendo. Or I might have to spank you... later..."

"I do not! I make people noises. You're the one that fetishizes what I do and makes it seem like I'm a cat. You're a pervert," Maya chuckled, wiggling his head from side to side as the older man poked at him. He had to take a moment and think about what he had meant before registering that he was referring to his earlier comment, a shy little laugh escaping his lips. "It wasn't meant to an innuendo, I was actually talking about how squishy I am but hey, if you want that~. And careful, spanking can potentially not be a punishment for some people," he mock chastised.

"I'm not a pervert! I just think you'd look cute with ears and a tail..." Aiji told him, muttering the last part so quietly it was almost not said, his cheeks flushing lightly. "And what about you? Would you consider that a punishment or a reward?" he asked, his cheeks flushing even darker. He poked at the other's dimple again, biting his lip.

"That's pretty perverted, Aiji. No one imagines who they're dating with ears and a tail. Oooh~ naughty!" he chuckled, turning to give the other's finger a kiss for every poke to his dimple. The question had him grinning all over again, fascinated by the blush on Aiji's cheeks but also pleased that he was trying so hard to go so far with him. "Mm~? Well, I'd have to say that it's a reward for me. I mean your hand on me like that? What's not to like?" Maya purred, voice teasing.

Aiji groaned and buried his face against Maya's neck for a moment before rolling off him and laying on his front on the mattress. "Thanks for making me imagine that..." he muttered, feeling himself twitch in excitement. "That's enough of that kind of talk." he half scolded, mind still filled with the mental image of Maya mewling in pleasure as he was spanked, a cute little headband with fluffy white cat ears on top of his head. He let out a frustrated groan and buried his face in the pillows, hiding like a child who though if they could see the person then they weren't there.

"I didn't make you imagine anything, you thought it up all on your own," Maya smiled, sitting up finally as he saw the other roll over onto the mattress. The fact that Aiji was capable of enjoying the sound of what he was speaking of had him thrilled, if only because that meant that he wasn't disgusted by the idea of sex. Pushing his boundaries just a little more to see how far he could get Aiji to let him go without freaking out, he wiggled closer to Aiji at least enough so he could whisper softly into his ear, "What? You don't like the image of spanking me? I could rest over your knee and you could use your hand or a belt. I'd be happy to meow and mewl for you, Aiji. Y'know if you scratch at my ears you can really make me purr." Really, Maya definitely had a lack of shame.

"M-maya..." Aiji groaned into the pillow, fingers twisting in the sheets. He turned his head a little to look at the other with one eye, scowling a little but not stopping him. He was surprised he could still think with the amount of blood making his cheeks flush and his cock harden. "You're evil." he muttered, once again burying his face against the pillows and attempting to ignore the other. He was far to enticed by the mental image Maya's words were invoking to worry about his previous trauma.

This was okay, this was good. He wasn't touching Aiji, he was putting images in his head. All he had to do was talk to the older man and coerce him into wanting to touch and be touched in return. This was therapy, in the most fucked sense of the word. Smiling, Maya nuzzled against Aiji's shoulder so he could keep comfortably close to him as he kept his voice down. "No I'm not. What's evil is you spanking me in the first place. I must've done something really bad to deserve that, huh? Aw, was I a bad kitten, Aiji? You know if you spank me you're just going to make your kitten excited and you don't want to tempt a cat in heat. You'd be worn straight out, kittens like cum to lap up just like milk. Maybe it's not a good idea to spank me," he purred, giving a playful mewl against the older man's neck.

Shivers of delight ran down Aiji's spine at the other's words, the older man turning his head and catching the other's lips in a heated kiss, pushing his tongue into Maya's mouth hungrily, a hand tangling itself in the soft blonde hair at the back of his lover's head. "F-fuck... I am so fucking hard..." Aiji muttered, burying his face against Maya's neck. "You really are evil." he muttered, lips brushing across Maya's skin lightly.

Having Aiji's lips on him so passionately was a tremendous victory on Maya's part, the blonde unable to keep the smile from his face as he let his tongue play along Aiji's own. "You're hard just like that? Just by me talking to you? Poor thing," he cooed teasingly, moving to casually brush his knee against the front of the older man's lounge pants only to feel just how hard he was though he brushed it off as an accident so as not to alarm the other. "How do you think we're going to fix that problem, hm?"

"J-just... keep talking... and keep your hands to yourself... and your legs." Aiji muttered, sounding breathless as he spoke. The only thing his brain could focus on with it's limited blood supply was getting off. His cock was so hard, the front of his pants tented, a dark, damp spot appearing where pre-cum leaked from the tip.

Maya nodded in his understanding, keeping his arms and legs away from him despite how badly he wanted to touch Aiji. Instead he focused on speaking, terribly enjoying the way that Aiji was so obviously aroused. To be honest he couldn't remember seeing him so hard before. "Well if you're going to get your kitten excited you're going to have to please him, right? So I'd have to push you down and lick up and down your cock so I can get you excited for me like you are and dripping just like that--and you know how much kittens like milk so you'd have to give me a big load, right?" he kept his voice soft, speaking each word slowly as he watched him with bedroom eyes. "And then I'd get you hard all over again because I'd wanna ride you until you can't take it any more."

Aiji let out a shuddering breath, biting his lip and closing his eyes as he slipped his hand into his pants, lightly running his fingers over the head of his cock, letting out a soft moan of pleasure. He half opened his eyes again so he could watch Maya's face, looking into those lustful eyes and whimpering softly, gently wrapping his fingers around his cock, starting to stroke himself slowly. "G-god Maya... I'll give you a big load all right." he hissed, hips jerking a little as he pumped himself at a steady pace.

"Will you, now?" Maya smiled, eyes flashing playfully at hearing the man's voice despite the fact that he hadn't even thought that Aiji would be able to do such a thing. Shivering in delight at Aiji's response and how he stroked himself only inches in front of him, the playful blonde continued, "I'd want it all over my face, Aiji. Enough that it wouldn't even be able to fit all in my mouth. You'd make a mess on your kitten?" he purred, biting down lightly on his lower lip as he watched the rustling of clothing where Aiji's fingers clearly stroked his cock. "And then again when I'm riding you..I'd want to milk you dry."

Aiji groaned loudly, thrusting up into his hand as he griped himself a little tighter. His heart was beating so hard and fast he was afraid it might bear right out of his chest. "Fuck... s-so fucking hot..." he muttered, his mind filled with the image of Maya's lustful face covered in his cum. He started to stroke his cock a little faster, using his other hand to push his pants down, the feel of the fabric on his over sensitized skin feeling like pure, erotic torture.

"Ah! Aiji!" Maya gasped in pure delight, watching as Aiji grew bold and pulled his pants down. Taking absolutely no shame in staring at the way those fingers slid up and down his cock, Maya watched with a sense of voyeuristic glee as the older man touched himself. "Look how hard you are. Poor thing. And all this after all I did was talk to you? My poor Aiji. You must really want to bend me over and give me a spanking, huh?" he smiled, moving quietly to rest his cheek on Aiji's hip, watching more closely as he masturbated in front of him, "Y'know thinking about that kind of stuff always gets me excited. Your hand coming down against me, how much it'd sting, not being able to sit down because of how hard your slaps are. It's so hot," he purred, tongue poking out to wet his lips carefully.

Aiji was a little startled as the other moved down, slowing his strokes down to a less frantic pace so he didn't accidentally punch Maya in the face... again... "S'all your fault..." Aiji muttered, closing his eyes as he shuddered with pleasure, pre-cum dribbling over his fingers. "M-maya... I... I'm getting... c-close..." he muttered, unable to stop his hand from once again speeding it's movements up, fingers pinching the head lightly each time he reached that spot. "I... I want to watch when..." he muttered shyly, pulling his hand away from his cock with an almost pained whimper, grabbing Maya's shoulders none too gently in his desperation. He pushed the blonde onto his back and moved to straddle his shoulders, planting one hand on the wall to steady himself as he looked down at his lover, the other hand going back to his dick and stroking slowly. "Can I?" he asked, almost as an afterthought, referring to the act of releasing all over Maya's pretty features.

A small gasp escaped his lips as he felt himself being shoved onto his back, momentarily frightened that he had pushed Aiji a little too hard and now he was going to force him to knock it off. Fortunately his suspicions were shot down immediately as he saw those tattooed fingers wrap once again around hardened flesh, tugging and pulling with enough desperation to make him shiver in delight. He lifted his eyes to meet Aiji's, peering up from beneath the fringe of his bangs as he stared up at him almost demandingly. "Do it," he encouraged, tongue poking out expectantly to catch a few drops of pre-cum on the wet muscle with an appreciative purr. "Make a mess, Aiji," he demanded in that same seductive tone, eyes challenging.

That was all Aiji needed, letting out a loud whimper of almost pain as he came hard, cum spurting out in thick roped across Maya's soft cheeks, dripping into his mouth and over those plump lips. Aiji watched through half lidded eyes, not wanting to miss a moment as he emptied himself onto the other's skin. "F-fuck... Maya!" he gasped, whole body shaking as he gave the blonde that large load he had promised, his breaths coming his short, sharp gasps, whimpers and whines of ecstasy.

"A-ah Aiji..!" the younger man groaned in delight, licking up and swallowing what was left on his tongue and lips. He had to admit, he was impressed by the size of Aiji's load but then again the man had been so damn hard and hadn't really gotten any action within recent weeks. Of course Maya had to make a show out of cleaning up the mess Aiji had made, licking his lips of the sticky mess as those pretty fingers scooped up what landed on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose to lap up in that cat like fashion of his. "There's so much.." he purred in obvious delight.

Aiji looked down at the other, groaning in delight at the sight of Maya lapping up his cum like a cat lapping milk. He let out a soft growl of lingering arousal, shifting back a little and leaning down. He pushed Maya's now clean hand out of the way and licked any remaining traces of cum, gently from the other's face, pressing their lips together once he was done, enjoying the taste of himself on Maya's tongue.

More than happy to return the kiss, Maya pushed his tongue into the older man's mouth demandingly. It felt nice being able to kiss Aiji like this again, even if it was as far as he was going to get. Groaning softly to himself, Maya pulled away slowly from Aiji's mouth, a lazy sort of smile on his lips. "You taste so good," he purred softly, nuzzling a pudgy cheek to Aiji's own affectionately.

Aiji groaned again at the other's comment before he collapsed weakly against him, to exhausted to care about be half naked in the blonde's, probably very excited, lap. "You smell like cum..." Aiji mumbled playfully, burying his face in the crook of the other's neck, his body shaking. On one hand he wanted to stay awake and bask in the relief of pushing himself this far, but on the other he was so tired, barely able to keep his eyes open, his chest heaving and aching painful.

Of course Maya was excited, it was hard not to be when your significant other was jerking it only centimetres from your damn face. However Maya managed to remain well behaved, knowing he could always take care of his own needs when Aiji fell back asleep. "I do, huh? Well that's kind of a given considered it's your cum," he pointed out with a light chuckle, cuddling up to the exhausted pile of bones that rest on top of him.

Aiji felt the other's arousal pressing against his inner thigh, his whole body tensing up. He flushed and quickly moved off of him, laying limply beside the blonde. "G-go... sort yourself out..." he muttered, looking away from the other as he awkwardly pulled his pants back up, rapidly sinking back into his previous shy and withdrawn state.

"O-okay," Maya answered with a weary smile, frustrated by the entire situation though most of him understood why Aiji couldn't return the favour. So instead the blonde went off to the bathroom to take care of his issue, which honestly would never have been there in the first damn place if it weren't for Aiji. He was so damn frustrated sexually it was going to slowly drive him insane. Damn teenage hormones.


End file.
